Ghost House
by Beywriter
Summary: Tyson and his wife Hilary with their son Max buy a new house but this house holds a dark secret


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Ghost house**

Tyson and Hilary Granger pulled up the drive to the for sale house.  
Max sat quietly in the back drawing.  
A Women with Pink hair was waiting.  
It was an old house, about fifty years old and looking a little creepy but they shook it of.  
A Chinese boy looked out of the top Window down to the people, he frowned and noticed the boy in the car and looked at him.  
Max turned and saw him before the Chinese teen vanished into thin air.  
"Boy" he said and got out of the car to join his parents.  
"Hi little one" the Women said.  
Tyson picked his son up.  
"Max, this is Mariah.  
She'll be showing us around the house"  
"Hiya"  
"well shall we begin?"  
"lead the way"  
The door creaked open.  
"Some oil should take care of that" she said smiling  
Hilary shivered as she stepped in, the house had a weird feeling about it but she blamed it on the fact no one had lived their for five years, she couldn't help but wonder why.  
"Why has no one lived here for so long?" she asked  
"I'm not sure...you can ask the last family the...I think they were... I'm not sure anyway this is the hall and stairs.  
There was a door ahead of them leading to a kitchen and two doors to the left.  
"This is the front room and this is the middle room or maybe a dining room"  
"Very spacious" Tyson commented.  
"This is the Kitchen"  
it was long and thin with a back door.  
The Garden was very overgrown.  
"Its a forest out there" Tyson said looking out.  
She showed them a store cupboard and led them upstairs and onto the landing which was parallel to the stairs.  
"The Bathroom is here" she led them into the tiled room and ahead of the opt of the stairs was a dark room.  
Max looked in and saw the Chinese boy again looking at him, he turned and went away into the shadows.  
"Boy" Max said  
"Wha?" Tyson asked his four year old on.  
"Daddy, a boy in there!"  
"That's one of the bedrooms" They went in but Max couldn't see him anywhere.  
"Your probably just tired" Max nodded.  
Max rested his head over his fathers shoulders and saw Ray again on the top of the stairs, he had an angry look on his face.  
"BOY!" he yelled  
The boy looked to be around seventeen and wore a red ying-yang headband with a long pony tail, he wore traditional Chinese clothing.  
Tyson turned around to see nothing.  
"Ok, bed when we get home.  
Your tired"  
Max shuck his head.  
"Me no sleepy"

Mariah led them around the house and they were talking in the drive.  
"Well?  
What do you think?"  
"We'll think about it but I'm sure its a yes"  
"good"  
"You'll have our answer by tomorrow".  
"There is one last thing"  
"Yes?" Mariah asked  
"Is there a reason Max keeps seeing a boy here?"  
She knew exactly what Max was talking about, all infants see him and the family moves out terrified a week later but she couldn't say.  
She needed a sale to help her Ill Brother.

"well did you like that house?" Tyson asked his wife  
"It was ok ...but it had a weird feel to it"  
"Perhaps it was just because no one had lived their in a while"  
"maybe" Tyson handed her a cup of Tea, he had just put Max to bed.  
The clock struck 9pm and they went to bed a couple of hours later.

Meanwhile Ray was walking the empty corridors of the house he lived in whilst he was alive.  
Ray was lonely and sad.  
Thoughts raced though his head.  
"Why did they?"  
"Didn't they love me?"  
"I loved them"  
He paced the halls and sighed.  
Ray didn't like new people moving in...it was his home and like the others he would scare out these new people.  
No one is allowed to stay, he didn't mind cats or dogs.  
Maybe other animals.  
He entered his old bedroom.  
Wall paper hung drooping of the walls.  
Ray sat down on the old bed and his spirit vanished.

"We'll take it" Tyson said happily.  
Mariah beamed with delight.  
"Good...very well lets talk business"  
They stepped into her office, she gave them hot drinks and a cola for Max.  
"Now you know this house is 7,330,837.84 yen?  
Do you have the money?"  
Tyson nodded and handed over a huge wad of cash.  
Beyblade Academy paid him a lot, this also combined Hilary's salary from working on Japan air.  
Mariah put the money in a counting machine and it confirmed they had the money.  
"Looks like your all set!  
Now, would you like to keep your previous house or sell?"  
"Sell please" They both said together  
"Ok, I'll be around tomorrow to get the pictures and I'll put a sold sign outside the house.  
I'll also get someone in to evaluate the property to see how much its going to cost.  
When would you like to move out?"  
"In two weeks after renovations have been done.  
We have major plans for that place"  
"Ok, here's the keys and the certificate of purchase"

After that they hired a team of workers to go through the house to redecorate but two days in the team called.  
"Calm down...what's been happening?" Tyson asked  
"Weird stuff, voices are heard, things move, light bulbs blow, doors slam and other stuff.  
WE QUIT!" Tyson didn't have time to speak as they hung up.  
"ok...I think I'm going to hire a Psychic"  
Tyson went on the Internet to find a Psychic and eventually later on at 11pm.  
"Hello I'm Kane Kelly, a Psychic for hire"  
"Hi, I'm Tyson, this is my Wife Hilary and my son Max"  
"Hi all...so is this the house?"  
"Yeah...feeling anything?"  
"I want to go upstairs first...I'm getting something from the front bedroom."  
"Oh great...another Psychic" Ray rolled his eyes.  
"Next it will be a exorcism"

Kane went upstairs and into Ray's old bedroom.  
"Ok, I have something"  
"what?"  
"Its a boy around the age of 15-20.  
Chinese but no name.  
Tell me your name"  
Ray sighed and swore under his breath.  
"The names...Ray"  
"Ok, I'm getting a Ray.  
How did you die?"  
Ray's eyes filled with tears.  
"B...B...Bass...Basement"  
"He's telling me to go down to the basement"  
The three went downstairs to the basement.  
"Can you show yourself?"  
Tyson had a night vision camera with him and scanned the room.  
He caught Ray but it wasn't Ray...a ball of flickering light.  
"a light!"  
"Ball shaped?" Kane asked  
"Yeah"  
"Orb.  
Ray can you knock for me if your there?"  
two distinct knocks came.  
"Ok, I'm going to ask some questions...knock once for no and twice for yes"  
"Knock...Knock"

"Yes" they all heard making them jump.  
"did you speak then?"  
"Knock...knock"  
"How did you die?"  
Ray pointed to the floor, when Kane shone a torch there was actually a little bit of dried blood.  
"I was called down here by my father, he said there was a nice surprise down there or he wanted to show me something...I'm not sure.  
My Mother was hiding behind the door and crept up behind me before whacking my skull in and killing me with a brick.  
So now, I'm condemned to walk these floors"  
Kane told them what Ray was saying.  
Hilary was nearly crying but then Ray turned, he became angry and starting throwing stuff yelling.  
"GET OUT, GET OUT!"  
They all ran up the stairs with bits thrown after then, things through the house started moving, lights flickering, doors banging.  
"Lets get outta here" Tyson yelled.  
They got into there cars and drove away...too scared to return.

Ray calmed down and realized what he had done.  
He always complained to himself that he was lonely but he couldn't stand trespassers but he was just so lonely.  
Ray sat down on the stairs and cried.  
He now was angry at himself.  
"WHY DO I DO THAT?!  
WHY?  
WHY?  
WHY?"  
Ray remained on the step until the early hours when he vanished.

"I am never going back there...never...EVER!" Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs waking Max up, they heard him crying upstairs and Hilary shot him a glare before going upstairs to calm him down.

Next morning Tyson returned to the Estate Agents demanding money to return but Hilary and Kane went back to the Ghost house.  
Kane found Ray in the attic.  
"Ray?" Hilary called.  
Ray emitted a low growl.  
"Be careful...did you hear him?"  
Hilary nodded.  
"Ray we want to try to help you"  
The growl got worse, like a tiger ready to pounce.  
"Please Ray?"  
He suddenly remembered yesterday's events and he started whimpering.  
"We want to help you Ray...are you lonely here all by yourself?"  
"Knock...Knock"  
"Do you want to go to the light"  
"Knock"  
"Do you want revenge?"  
"Knock...knock...knock"  
"Yes or no?"  
"Knock Knock"  
"On your parents?"  
"Knock Knock"

"Are they still alive to your knowledge?"  
"Knock"  
"are they dead?" Kane asked as Hilary watched.  
"Knock...Knock"  
"Can you tell me?"  
"After killing me and leaving my body here they drove into the near-by lake"  
"Why not go into the light to confront them?"  
"I'm scared"  
Hilary spoke up now.  
"Why do you scare everyone away?"  
"He says he doesn't like trespassers on his property so he scares them away."

"like with us yesterday?"  
"Knock...knock"  
"Ray apologizes for what he did.  
He says he's nice but death changed him"  
"I believe you Ray..seriously.  
Just let us help you"  
"Ok"  
"Ray...you've been dead about five years right?"  
"Knock...knock"  
"just let it go...rest in peace.  
Do you agree.  
A long pause followed until  
"knock...knock".

Hilary phoned Tyson just as he was about to get the money and a Priest.

The Priest red from the bible and opened a path to heaven from which the rejoicing Neko walked.  
"Bye" Ray said before being able to finally rest in peace.  
After the portal closed, the house seemed more welcoming than before so Tyson hired another crew and redecorated the house, after that they quickly moved in.  
They went to Ray's grave each anniversary of his death and placed reef's around, also on his parents graves.  
It was later discovered that they killed him and themselves as they were in huge debt and couldn't cope.  
Hilary and Tyson collected newspaper clippings from the event.

Ray finally rests in peace.

Beywriter: That was a good one!

Tyson: Me and Hilary?

Max: A Chibi me?

Ray: that's 29 done and one last story to go.  
Remember, its a crime not to review a story.  
They also make Authors feel like the time they spent typing wasn't wasted and cheers them up!

Beywriter: These are the ages: Tyson: 29, Hilary 28, Max: 5, Ray 17, Mariah: 25 and Kane: 31.

Hoped you liked it, Beywriter...out.  
Tyson: You maybe wondering why Max (a blond) is born into a Brunette family, lets just say my mother was blond.


End file.
